barneyfriendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Going Places with Barney!
Going Places with Barney! (Blockbuster Version) Part 1 to 70 # Part 1: You Can Be Anything Intro # Part 2: YCBA - Chapter 1 for Stephen # Part 3: Hey Look at Me I Can Fly (2002 Version) # Part 4: YCBA - Chapter 2 for Kim # Part 5: The Library (2002 Version) # Part 6: YCBA - Chapter 3 for Emily # Part 7: When I'm a Firefighter (2002 Version) # Part 8: YCBA - Chapter 4 for Robert # Part 9: The Doctor is a Friend of Mine (2002 Version) # Part 10: YCBA - Chapter 5 # Part 11: What I Want to Be (2002 Version) # Part 12: YCBA - Chapter 6 # Part 13: The Career March (2002 Version) # Part 14: YCBA - Chapter 7 # Part 15: The Mail Song (2002 Version) # Part 16: YCBA - Chapter 8 # Part 17: Down on Grandpa's Farm (2002 Version) # Part 18: YCBA - Chapter 9 # Part 19: Oats Peas Beans and Barley Grow (2002 Version) # Part 20: YCBA - Chapter 10 # Part 21: When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band (2002 Version) # Part 22: YCBA - Chapter 11 # Part 23: Every Animal Talks in It's Own Special Way (2002 Version) # Part 24: YCBA - Chapter 12 # Part 25: Keep Your Sneeze to Yourself (2002 Version) # Part 26: YCBA - Chapter 13 # Part 27: What If You Could Be in the Circus (2002 Version) # Part 28: YCBA - Chapter 14 # Part 29: The Rocket Song (2002 Version) # Part 30: YCBA - Chapter 15 # Part 31: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (2002 Version) # Part 32: YCBA - Chapter 16 # Part 33: Mac and Cheese (2002 Version) # Part 34: YCBA - Chapter 17 # Part 35: Colors All Around (2002 Version) # Part 36: YCBA - Chapter 18 # Part 37: A Rock-N-Roll Star (2002 Version) # Part 38: YCBA - Chapter 19 # Part 39: I Love You (Early 2002 Version) # Part 40: YCBA - Chapter 20 and Closing Program # Part 41: You Can Be Anything Credits # Part 42: Walk Around the Block with Barney Intro # Part 43: WATBWB - Chapter 1 # Part 44: Being Together (1999 Version) # Part 45: WATBWB - Chapter 2 # Part 46: Bumping Up and Down (1999 Version) # Part 47: WATBWB - Chapter 3 # Part 48: Walk Across the Street (1999 Version) # Part 49: WATBWB - Chapter 4 # Part 50: Walk Around the Block (1999 Version) # Part 51: WATBWB - Chapter 5 # Part 52: The Muffin Man Medley (1999 Version) # Part 53: WATBWB - Chapter 6 # Part 54: Does Your Hair Hang Low (1999 Version) # Part 55: WATBWB - Chapter 7 # Part 56: What Makes a Flower So Pretty (1999 Version) # Part 57: WATBWB - Chapter 8 # Part 58: Pumpernickel (1999 Version) # Part 59: WATBWB - Chapter 9 # Part 60: Rig a Jig Jig (1999 Version) # Part 61: WATBWB - Chapter 10 # Part 62: Ten Little Groceries (1999 Version) # Part 63: WATBWB - Chapter 11 # Part 64: The Land of Make Believe (1999 Version) # Part 65: WATBWB - Chapter 12 # Part 66: Walk Around the Block (Reprise, 1999 Version) # Part 67: WATBWB - Chapter 13 # Part 68: I Love You (1999 Version) # Part 69: WATBWB - Chapter 14 and Closing Program # Part 70 and Final Part: Walk Around the Block with Barney CreditsCategory:Barney & Friends Second Generation Coming Be Still Later on YouTube in Uploaded By: Daniel Juravsky